


Хвост из тени

by JayLeeStory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор: JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета:  BlackRaspberryКатегория: слэшРейтинг: RЖанр: ангстПейринг: Сириус/ПитерСаммари: Стоящий в тени лучше видит то, что происходит на свету.Дисклеймер: Ни на что не претендуем, просто не даем звезде погаснуть.Автор благодарит команду "Sirius A" за помощь при подготовке текста.Написано на Последний бал Сириуса БлэкаТанец: тангоPor Una Cabeza https://youtu.be/BaDXkKtHr3w





	Хвост из тени

**Настройка**

В каждой компании, предполагающей отношения чуть ближе, чем просто товарищеские, и чуть более продолжительные, чем год или два, есть человек, который притягивает к себе остальных, связывает нити их жизней в один клубок. Не всегда это заметно с первого взгляда, и часто даже самые близкие друзья не задумываются о том, кто собрал их вместе. Пока держащий нити не выпустит их из рук. 

Если говорить о Мародерах, таким человеком мог быть Ремус или – что еще более вероятно – Джеймс. Но никак не Сириус или Питер. 

Тем более странно, что однажды промозглым вечером (была очень ранняя весна) Питер Петтигрю обнаружил себя на крыльце дома, принадлежащего Сириусу Блэку, с явным намерением позвонить в дверь. Нет, разумеется, у него был повод, и, рассуждая логически, куда бы ему еще следовало отправиться в Лондоне, как не к старому школьному товарищу? И все же, если задуматься, ничего их не связывало – ни в школе, ни, тем более, после нее. У них не было общих тем для разговора или общих интересов – за исключением разве что Джеймса Поттера, к которому оба относились весьма тепло, но не о Поттере же им говорить, в самом деле. 

Тем не менее, Питер уверенно протянул руку к изящному дверному колокольчику. Мелодичный звук, магически усиленный, раздался сначала за дверью, потом удалился вглубь дома и снова вернулся, как будто несколько домовых эльфов с колокольчиками пробежали по коридору туда и обратно, наконец, послышались шаги – мягкие, почти неразличимые, – и дверь распахнулась. 

Оставим за кадром встречу старых друзей. У Питера действительно был повод прийти сюда: ему предложили небольшую, но интересную работу в «Пророке», он согласился, но, пока не получил первого жалования, не мог позволить себе снять квартиру в Лондоне. 

А у Сириуса не было повода отказать старому другу, поэтому он распахнул дверь и сказал: «Проходи, Хвост, места валом», а Питер сказал: «Спасибо, Бродяга, я знал, что ты приютишь»; хотя ни черта он, конечно, заранее не знал. 

Ну, так уж получилось. И, как ни странно, те несколько месяцев, что Питер жил у Сириуса, они отлично уживались. Потому что…

 

**Струнные**

…Сириус ходит по дому в маггловских джинсах и светлой рубашке, обычно расстегнутой. Он втайне любит рубашки в клеточку, но ни за что в этом не признается, потому что клетка сейчас не в моде – ни у магглов, ни у магов, предпочитающих маггловский стиль. У Сириуса походка – с пятки на носок, мягко и неслышно, как будто он не идет, а танцует. Сириус считает, что он влюблен. 

Питер наблюдает. Ему нравится наблюдать, это у него получается лучше всего. Не с какой-то определенной целью, просто он это умеет и делает, не задумываясь. 

Сириус любит маггловскую фантастику – она кажется ему очень забавной, особенно фэнтези. «Они такое про нас пишут, Хвост, на полном серьезе, про магов, драконов, эпические сражения…» Питер никогда не читал Желязны, но на полке у Сириуса в кабинете (по крайней мере, Сириус называет этот захламленный чулан кабинетом) стоит «Джек из тени», Сириус почему-то любит эту книгу. 

«Хвост из тени», думает Питер, протирая пыль на полках. Нет, Сириус не намекал ему о пользе домашнего труда, и да, Питер умеет пользоваться палочкой. Просто он любит наводить порядок. У каждого свои тайные пристрастия: у кого-то – тяга к вытиранию пыли, у кого-то – к клетчатым рубашкам. 

Хвост из тени, маленький любопытный крысенок, привыкший разглядывать то, что оказалось на свету. Что-то яркое. Вроде звезды. А звезде обычно приятно пристальное внимание, так что в некотором роде получается замечательный симбиоз. Хвост из тени и Бродяга из созвездия Большого Пса. 

Оба очень молоды, склонны на многое смотреть проще, и, возможно, это лучшие годы их жизни. Даже наверняка: Джеймс в Годриковой лощине, и к нему в любой момент можно прилететь на байке. Ремус нашел работу в Лутоне, что само по себе здорово, потому что оборотням нечасто с этим везет. Все живы и относительно здоровы, и пусть на горизонте сгущаются тучи и, может быть, придется драться – но хей-хо, об этом ли стоит печалиться, когда тебе двадцать, на дворе весна и очаровательная девушка – длинные ресницы, насмешливые губы, духи с ароматом шиповника – кружит тебе голову?

Так думает Сириус. Или, вернее, так _чувствует_ Сириус, потому что думать в эти дни ему не хочется. И – танцует по дому, с пятки на носок, клетчатая рубашка распахнута, жизнь прекрасна, а Хвост – ну что ж, не такая большая помеха, вполне можно ужиться, школа – это одно, взрослая жизнь – совсем другое, может, стоит быть к нему помягче, и вообще он, кажется, приятный парень. 

Питер наблюдает из тени и улыбается почти счастливо, потому что ему девятнадцать, он тоже ощущает запахи весны – даже острее, чем Сириус, который слишком много выплескивает в мир вместо того, чтобы воспринимать самому. И Питер тоже почти влюблен – может быть, в девушку с ароматом шиповника, может быть, в симпатичную репортершу, которая сидит в редакции за соседним столом, а может быть, в Сириуса – Питер не разбирает, он вообще об этом не думает. Питер смотрит на свет и не обращает внимания на то, что происходит с ним самим в тени. Он просто улыбается, чихает, когда пыль лезет в ноздри, и морщит свой чувствительный крысиный нос, а Сириус смеется и говорит: «Пошли, Хвост, пройдемся. Подышим воздухом, я угощаю», и Питер слезает со стремянки, отряхивает руки и тянет с вешалки потертый пиджак. 

Косые лучи солнца пронизывают кроны деревьев, они вдвоем вышагивают по пыльной улочке – руки в карманах, у Сириуса волшебная палочка за ухом, Питер насвистывает под нос что-то из репертуара «Веселого дракона», и оба улыбаются, не столько даже друг другу, сколько своим мыслям. Маленький неказистый Питер Петтигрю нелепо выглядит рядом с высоким красавцем Блэком, и это известно обоим, но оба предпочитают об этом не задумываться. Сириус не думает о том, что в школе терпеть не мог Петтигрю, считая его недалеким подхалимом. А Питер знает, что, в сущности, Сириуса в те времена раздражал не он, Хвост, а тот факт, что его внимание было направлено на Джеймса. 

Здесь лежит большое белое пятно на карте отношений, про которое обоим известно, что оно есть, но пока никто не отваживается туда забрести и разметить рельеф; слишком прекрасный весенний вечер для того, чтобы тратить его на картографию. 

В пабе они не встречают девушку, пахнущую шиповником, но Сириус не выглядит расстроенным – он вообще, кажется, не умеет так выглядеть. Они заказывают сливочное пиво и выбираются на летнюю площадку. Сириус вдыхает теплый весенний воздух, откинувшись на спинку стула и вытянув длинные ноги под столом, он лохматый и красивый (не думает, а просто знает Питер), а в дорогом маггловском ресторане на соседней улице распахнуты окна, играет струнный квартет и фортепиано, и Питер хочет смотреть на звезды, а получается все равно на Сириуса… хотя разницы особой и нет. 

В глубине души Питер из тени знает про себя кое-что такое, что способно отравить ему этот чудесный весенний вечер, полный звездного неба, негромких звуков танго и легкого ветерка в русой челке. Это нечто прячется рядом с тем самым белым пятном на карте, можно даже сказать, что оно является частью этого пятна, но есть негласное обоюдное решение – не сегодня, сегодня никаких белых пятен, никаких усложнений, когда одному двадцать, а другому девятнадцать, нет, сэр. 

– Я приглашу ее туда, – говорит Сириус; голова на спинке стула, открытая шея, кадык смешно дергается. 

Питер понимает: туда – это в ресторан, ее – ту самую девушку, пахнущую шиповником. 

– Ей это должно понравиться, – усмехается Сириус, и в его глазах отражаются звезды, наверное, Сириус из Большого Пса тоже отражается; у Питера нелады с астрономией, он не может знать наверняка. 

Питер чувствует: Сириусу сейчас хорошо и одновременно смертельно скучно. Питер догадывается, почему, но – ни слова о белом пятне. 

После трех кружек пива Сириус просит счет, и они отправляются домой. Голова у Питера немного кружится, и еще ему очень весело. Сириус говорит какую-то ерунду, он вообще болтает, не переставая, и это все очень смешно. Так что Питер смеется, и Сириус, кажется, смеется тоже, и нет ни света, ни тени, ни белых пятен. 

Потом они еще долго валяются на траве возле пруда, и Сириус наконец-то показывает, где следует искать созвездие Большого Пса, правда, сейчас его почти не видно… ну и черт с ним. 

Через неделю Питер, вернувшись со службы, застает Сириуса перед зеркалом. Смокинг, галстук, маникюр. Сириус широко улыбается и не хочет никуда идти. 

– Я пригласил ее, Хвост. И она, конечно, согласилась. 

Конечно. Питер усмехается. 

А еще у Сириуса есть деньги, и он может, не задумываясь, пригласить девушку в ресторан и поглощать устриц под звуки струнного квартета. 

Но главное – вот это «конечно», эта невозможность получить отказ. 

Питер широко улыбается. В пыльной комнатушке редакции не чувствуется запах весны, и сегодня он гораздо более склонен к картографии. 

Глядя на Сириуса, на его тонкие пальцы, поправляющие идеальный узел галстука, Питер думает, что Сириус вовсе не влюблен в девушку-шиповник. И, что самое интересное, Сириус тоже это прекрасно знает. 

Но Питер из тени, привыкший замечать больше, чем другие, стоящие на свету, знает про Сириуса кое-что еще. Питер, глядящий на свет из тьмы, не придает увиденному дополнительных оттенков, не дает оценок и не меряет общепринятой моралью. 

– Хочешь с нами? – неожиданно спрашивает Сириус, обернувшись. Пальцы на воротнике, черные волосы всклокочены, белозубая улыбка больше напоминает оскал, Бродяга-Бродяга, какой же ты смешной щенок… Питер не успевает удивиться, откуда в нем эта циничная рассудительность, потому что в следующий момент понимает: Сириус шутит, приглашение – не всерьез, и все-таки он зачем-то предлагает ему, Питеру Петтигрю, пойти с ними и испортить вечер… или, может быть, оправдать тот факт, что вечер неминуемо будет испорчен. 

Питер уверен: если сейчас провести ладонью Сириусу по загривку, под пальцами проскочит искра. 

– Хочу, – говорит Питер, и Сириус очень удивляется, но в следующий момент вдруг понимает что-то (наверное, чувствует, что они вступают на территорию белого пятна), и вот теперь это уже точно не улыбка, а оскал, и он говорит: 

– Хорошо, Хвост, ты сам согласился, не ной потом, что скучно. 

Сириус трансфигурирует рабочий костюм Питера в смокинг, и Питер молчит, позволяя поправить свой галстук, причесать себя (у Сириуса неожиданно жесткие пальцы, он играет в доброго дядюшку, но пальцы у него жесткие и цепкие), потом Сириус разворачивает его лицом к себе, и Питер читает в его глазах злость и скуку, которая к нему, Питеру, не имеет никакого отношения. 

Смешные, забавные люди – те, что живут на свету (думает Питер, сидя в такси рядом с Сириусом). Сириус смотрит в окно и обламывает шипы у белых роз. 

Люди, живущие на свету, слишком много сил тратят на то, чтобы _выглядеть_. Постоянно, каждую минуту, каждую секунду. Они так к этому привыкают, что в конце концов начинают стараться _выглядеть_ даже наедине с собой. Глядя в зеркало, они видят небезупречный узел галстука, пылинку на пиджаке, складку на рубашке – что угодно, кроме выражения собственных глаз. 

Они совсем не хотят смотреть на себя, не умеют смотреть. Питер из тени недоумевает – как можно не видеть столь очевидных вещей, когда ты весь облит солнцем, разве что не просвечиваешь, как стеклянный. 

В прозрачном-стеклянном Сириусе сейчас нет любви, зато есть раздражение, которого могло бы и не быть, если бы импульсивный Сириус сам не загнал себя в ловушку. Питер старается не смотреть на него, потому что боится, что Сириус заметит усмешку в глубине его глаз. Звезды бывают очень чувствительны. 

Бедный маленький Питер никогда не задумывался, что он знает о самом себе. Он кажется себе слишком скучным объектом для изучения. И потому год за годом не видит выражения своих собственных глаз в зеркале. 

Девушку-шиповник зовут Леона, и она, конечно, удивляется, когда в машине неожиданно обнаруживается еще один кавалер, но ей удается превратить все в шутку, так, как будто она и не ожидала, что у них будет настоящее свидание, и ее смех вовсе не звучит фальшиво; Леона очень умная девушка, Питеру она нравится. И тут неожиданно происходит моментальный скачок, переход на новый уровень – для Сириуса, потому что для Питера этот переход произошел несколькими часами раньше, когда он разглядывал роскошного и злого Блэка перед зеркалом… Как бы то ни было, для Сириуса все происходит только сейчас, и это означает…

 

**Струнные и фортепиано**

… что он начинает видеть. И понимать. 

Он по-прежнему не хочет смотреть на себя, зато внимательно смотрит на тех, кто вокруг него. Несчастный Сириус подшутил дважды: над девушкой – пригласив ее на свидание, и над Питером – предложив тому пойти с ними. Только сейчас до Сириуса доходит, что он дважды подшутил над собой: сначала – когда пригласил Леону в ресторан (что в ее понимании, кажется, означает новый период в отношениях), затем – когда позвал с собой Хвоста (и превратил все в фарс). 

Леона смеется, пытается разговорить Питера, тот краснеет, но постепенно смелеет и вступает в беседу, и Сириус, который сам заварил всю эту кашу, не знает, как ему себя вести. 

На самом деле, ничего ужасного в происходящем нет – и Сириус вполне мог бы это осознать, если бы перестал себя накручивать. Но его уже переклинило, если задуматься, что-то произошло еще дома – в тот самый момент, когда он, развернув Питера к себе лицом, углядел у того в глазах понимание, и тут же почувствовал себя глупым щенком на прогулке в парке. И теперь Сириус с нарастающим раздражением наблюдает, как эти двое старательно делают вид, что все нормально, все так и задумывалось – ну, в конце концов, свидание втроем, с кем не бывает. «А чем вы занимаетесь, Питер? О, как интересно, я регулярно читаю «Пророк», весьма уважаемое издание… Я? Ну, я сама еще не определилась окончательно, нахожусь в поиске, пока что меня привлекает искусство…» 

Раздражение грозится перерасти в неконтролируемую веселость, но тут такси останавливается у ресторана, Сириус помогает Леоне выбраться из автомобиля, и она улыбается ему – такая взрослая улыбка, все и навсегда прощающая, и Питер мельком бросает на них взгляд. 

И у Сириуса остается только один вопрос… К Мерлину Леону – с ней все понятно, это будет последний вечер, они, наверное, даже расстанутся вполне по-дружески, возможно, ему будет разрешено заглядывать на чай… Дело не в ней. 

Сириус пытается понять, как за все эти годы он умудрился не заметить, какой цепкий и понимающий взгляд у простачка Питера Петтигрю. 

Если бы он задал этот вопрос Питеру, тот бы просто пожал плечами и ответил что-то вроде: «Ты никогда не умел разглядеть даже то, что на свету – где уж тебе всмотреться в тень». 

Как бы то ни было, отступать уже поздно, глупо было бы удрать сейчас, после того, как влез в смокинг (и во всю эту идиотскую затею). 

Троица входит в ресторан, занимает заранее заказанный столик и углубляется в изучение меню. 

Двое очень взрослых и мудрых людей, как думает внезапно прозревший Сириус, старательно развлекают друг друга и непутевого щенка, который их во все это втянул. Он готов провалиться сквозь землю, но раздражение уже перебродило и превратилось в кураж; Сириус галантно кланяется и приглашает Леону на танец. 

Питер отпивает шампанское из высокого бокала, жмурится от удовольствия. Он впервые в подобном заведении, и ему решительно все нравится: еда, шампанское, ощущение тугого воротничка на шее, профессионально вежливые официанты, блеск зеркальных поверхностей, музыка, вечернее платье Леоны, злая веселость Сириуса. Питер наблюдает за танцующими, покачивая бокалом в такт мелодии. 

Чудесный вечер. Питер чувствует себя отлично, до того самого момента, пока Леона, едва отдышавшись после вальса, не приглашает его на танец. 

Он говорит ей, что не умеет танцевать. И, вскинув глаза, успевает заметить недобрый прищур Сириуса. 

– Ерунда, Хвост, тут нечего уметь, – говорит он, забыв, что они договорились обращаться друг к другу по именам. Леона делает вид, что не заметила. 

– Танго – это страсть, – продолжает Блэк. Он откинулся на спинку стула и активно жестикулирует. Питер, поглощенный новыми яркими впечатлениями, не заметил, когда Сириус успел так набраться. На них начинают коситься. 

– Просто позволить себе чувствовать. – Глаза у Сириуса веселые и холодные, и, возможно, он не настолько пьян, как пытается казаться. – Хочешь попробовать? 

Леона хмыкает, деликатно прикрыв рот салфеткой. 

– Хочу, – говорит Питер. Назло Блэку, который, даже внезапно «прозрев», не видит дальше собственного носа. Назло себе, назло собственному белому пятну, на которое он привычно не обращает внимания. 

Сейчас шампанское ударило ему в голову, а еще он по-настоящему зол, наверное, впервые в жизни – на Сириуса, который даже сейчас не может думать ни о ком, кроме себя, своего спектакля и того, как он выглядит со стороны. Питер из тени, в смокинге и галстуке-бабочке, впервые оказался освещен достаточно ярко, чтобы искренне захотеть быть замеченным. 

Но Блэк все равно ни черта не видит, и это заставляет Питера сжимать кулаки так сильно, что ногти впиваются в ладонь. 

Белое пятно Питера из тени, шаг первый: Питер никогда не думал, что так ненавидит Блэка. Никогда не думал о себе и о том, что чувствует. Это все шампанское и яркий свет. Он кажется себе почти стеклянным. 

Сириус поднимается из-за стола. Ему нет равных, когда некуда отступать. 

– Я тебя приглашаю, – усмехается он, и Питер неожиданно отвечает совершенно зеркальной усмешкой. А затем делает книксен. 

Теперь на них смотрят многие – как минимум, половина присутствующих. 

Белое пятно Питера из тени, шаг второй: Питеру нравится на свету. Нравится быть в центре внимания, нравится, когда его замечают. Питер ненавидит тень, настолько, что ему все равно – будет ли он выглядеть смешным или нелепым. Свет прекрасен. 

Леона больше не усмехается – успевает заметить Питер перед тем, как выйти в центр зала вслед за Блэком. Спина у того неестественно прямая, и Питер понимает: для Сириуса происходящее – это вызов, происходящее требует выдержки и верной позы, и Питеру становится смешно – потому что сегодня он готов зайти достаточно далеко не только по своему, но и по Блэковому белому пятну… впрочем, перемешанные с шампанским и веселой, передавшейся от Сириуса яростью, эти пятна сливаются в одно. 

Белое пятно, шаг третий, осторожный, потому что – с ума сойти – Сириус считает это большой тайной: Блэк не любит девушек. Вообще. Он любит парней. 

И сейчас, стоя напротив Питера в наступившей тишине (затихли ноты предыдущей мелодии, музыканты занесли смычки над инструментами, готовясь заиграть следующую), несчастный Бродяга думает, что он выдает себя, что теперь все поймут, теперь он не спрячется. Он не помнит, что перед ним Хвост, который сам по себе его никогда не интересовал. Он не отдает себе отчета, что со стороны это выглядит скорее как вульгарная шутка, позерство великовозрастных остолопов, как угодно – только не как настоящий танец. 

Питер не дает ему опомниться: с первыми звуками скрипки шагает к Сириусу и кладет левую руку ему на плечо. 

Шаг четвертый – впрочем, это пятно может считаться белым только для Сириуса: на самом деле Питер отлично танцует. Как бы беден ни был аристократический род, традиции незыблемы. 

Сириус, как уже упоминалось, из тех, кто не умеет отступать. 

Леона больше не смеется. И даже не прячет улыбку за салфеткой. Потому что происходит кое-что странное. Раздражение, миновав стадию веселой ярости, переплавляется в нечто новое, и оказывается, что оба молодых человека – совершенно серьезны. Ни тени улыбки. Все – по-настоящему. 

Леона не может знать, что в этот момент и Питер, и Сириус одновременно делают шаги по белому пятну, которого нет на карте: Сириус неожиданно видит (и это знание совершенно его обескураживает), что не одного его здесь трясет и выворачивает наизнанку, а Питер вдруг понимает, что про один шаг между ненавистью и любовью пословицы, возможно, не наврали; по крайней мере, вместо сильного и, увы, несбыточного желания впечатать Блэка мордой в стену он обнаруживает в себе желание сделать что-нибудь менее кровожадное и явно связанное с сексом. 

Милый, тихий мальчик, Питер из тени. Давно знающий про пристрастия Сириуса и ни разу не заподозривший тех же пристрастий в себе. 

Скрипки и фортепиано, та же мелодия, что и неделю назад – когда Сириус пялился на звезды, а Питер пялился на Сириуса – кто бы мог подумать, что это танго предназначалось им обоим. 

Сириус отлично ведет, а Питер легко подчиняется, и это выглядит вовсе не смешно – два молодых человека в смокингах, подчеркнуто серьезные и сосредоточенные, – это выглядит завораживающе-прекрасно. Посетители, наблюдающие за танцем, думают, что номер был специально отрежиссирован, и не подозревают, что в этот момент, взглянув друг другу в глаза, танцоры делают следующий шаг по белому пятну – на этот раз из разряда «я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю…» 

Или, если угодно – «я знаю, что ты знаешь, чего я хочу – и ты хочешь того же». 

Ни один не отводит глаз. 

Движения плавные и точные, рука Сириуса на спине, воздух сухой и колючий, свет очень яркий. Питер никогда не чувствовал себя таким живым. 

Когда затихают последние звуки танго и танцоры расходятся, им аплодируют. Не сговариваясь, они кланяются публике, а затем возвращаются за столик. 

Леона тянет из пачки сигарету и улыбается. Чиркнув спичкой о фирменный коробок с эмблемой ресторана, Сириус понимает, что наконец-то нашел единственно верный символ, описывающий происходящее. Перед тем, как уронить сгоревшую спичку в пепельницу, он вскидывает взгляд на Питера – сегодня он вообще впервые _смотрит_ на него – и видит в его глазах абсолютное понимание. 

Леона, сидящая между ними в такси, улыбается всю дорогу до дома. Сириус провожает ее до двери, галантно целует руку, а она желает ему приятного вечера… и Блэк чувствует, что она хотела прибавить пару слов про ночь. 

Сегодня все вокруг него слишком много понимают, но его это больше не волнует. 

Заднее сиденье, на котором раньше помещались трое, кажется неожиданно узким для двоих. Сириус и Питер сидят каждый возле своего окна. Питер теребит галстук-бабочку. Сириус свой давно распустил. Смокинги расстегнуты. 

Расплатившись с таксистом, Сириус поднимается по ступенькам. Питер ждет его на крыльце. Стемнело два часа назад, фонари в округе не горят, а палочки в маггловский ресторан они брать не стали, так что Сириус, бормоча под нос ругательства, пытается открыть двери наощупь. Наконец, ему это удается, и они с Питером одновременно вваливаются в прихожую и одновременно тянутся к тумбочке, на который оставили волшебные палочки, их ладони предсказуемо сталкиваются, и это, в общем, только предлог, потому что на самом деле последний шаг они сделали еще в такси, когда один, украдкой обернувшись, встретился взглядом с отражением другого. 

Дверь захлопывается, Сириус прислоняется к ней спиной, в прихожей темно, как у ведьмы за пазухой, но белая манишка Питера – отличный ориентир, Сириус протягивает руку к светлому пятну, и пятно придвигается ближе. 

Первым делом избавиться от воротничков – слишком сдавливают горло. Смокинг – на пол, рвануть крахмальную манишку и впиться в горло поцелуем-укусом. 

Наверху есть кровати, а на первом этаже – только гостиная с ковром на полу, но на второй этаж не добраться, а ковер – вот он, рядом. Они вваливаются в комнату, Сириус спотыкается о порог, или делает вид, что спотыкается, падать нестрашно и мягко, осторожно придавить к полу угловатое тело, снова укусить за ухо, потом за шею. 

Сириусу кажется, что он слышит в отдалении звуки скрипок и фортепиано. Как будто они продолжают танцевать танго – только теперь их ничто и никто не сдерживает. 

Белые пятна и картография временно забыты: кому нужны карты в океане? 

Питер впервые в жизни чувствует больше, чем наблюдает, и отдает больше, чем оставляет себе. То, что он чувствует – ненависть? Потому что Блэк роскошный и яркий, и может позволить себе выглядеть вот так – небрежно-распущенно, и вот так рассыпать черные волосы по ковру, и отдавать, и отдаваться, и принимать как должное, и быть невыносимо искренним – все это запросто, не задумываясь, походя, потому что он такой всегда. А Питер таким никогда не будет, и это ли не повод ненавидеть – то дрожи, до сжатых кулаков, до бессильной ярости – и кусать, царапать, впиваться ногтями. Сириус похож на воск – он плавится и течет, создавая новый рельеф на их общей карте, его движения ленивы и неспешны, и он подставляет шею, если потянуть за волосы, а потом неожиданно становится диким и опасным – и снова подминает под себя, впечатывает Питера в ковер, пересчитывает языком позвонки, рычит, прикусывает кожу на загривке, как будто собирается поднять Питера за шкирку. Один раз, кажется, начинает превращаться в пса, но останавливает трансформацию. Питер ничему не противится: он слишком потрясен тем, что все это великолепие досталось ему, маленькому Хвосту из тени. 

Это больше не похоже на ненависть. Возможно, это никогда и не было ненавистью. 

В активных играх на белом пятне Сириус даст фору любому. Потому что, раз перемахнув через ограждение, уже не осторожничает. 

Сириус – самая яркая звезда Большого Пса. Он не наблюдателен, он всегда тянет одеяло на себя, он не умеет видеть. Зато умеет чувствовать, как никто другой, и то, что Питер пытается осознать, Сириус просто улавливает, вдыхает, ощущает. 

Питер хочет укусить – Сириус подставляет горло. Питер хочет подчинить его – Сириус распластывается на ковре. Питер теряет голову – и вот тут-то Сириус получит его целиком. 

Люди, живущие на свету, обладают неоспоримым достоинством: они умеют отсечь прошлое и будущее, оставив только крошечную секунду настоящего. Когда одному двадцать, другому девятнадцать, перебродившее танго бурлит в крови, и не нужно искать названия для того, что между ними происходит. 

Сейчас это верно для обоих. На какой-то миг Хвост из тени перестает существовать, есть только Питер из света, удивительный и красивый, он улыбается в темноте и позволяет другому светлому существу любить себя так, как он того заслуживает. 

Свет слишком ярок. Мы, пожалуй, отвернемся.

 

**Струнные**

Раз, два, три, поворот, календарь теряет месяц. 

Клетчатые рубашки никуда не делись, Питер все так же вытирает пыль, Сириус танцует по дому – с пятки на носок, и все-таки что-то не так, потому что все вспомнили свои роли, все вернулись на свои места, и Хвост из тени снова следит за своим сияющим звездным другом, который – вот беда, – умеет отсекать прошлое и будущее, оставляя только крошечную секунду настоящего, или, возможно, бедой стоит считать то, что этого не умеет Питер. 

Сириус не жесток и не бесчувственен, он ничего не забыл – просто для него это эпизод, часть отсеченного прошлого, и, может быть, часть отсеченного будущего, а для Хвоста из тени это – путешествие в свет, которое не удается выбросить из головы. 

Сириус снова весел и холоден, и Питер, которому не оставили ничего, кроме картографии, упоенно играет в Колумба, давая имена давно известным территориям. 

Крысиная возня Питера на белом пятне (которую уже никак не назовешь «шагами»): Сириус злится, потому что Джеймс уже несколько месяцев не заходит в гости, потому что Джеймс говорит только о своей Лили, потому что Джеймс значит для Сириуса слишком много – так много, что Блэк никогда не признается в этом даже самому себе. 

Прозрачный человек из света, стеклянный Сириус Большого Пса. В эти дни Хвост из тени готов назвать свое чувство ненавистью. В эти дни Хвост любит давать имена. 

Сириус никогда не зайдет так далеко вглубь своего белого пятна. Сириус слишком боится потерять себя. Или, если угодно, потерять лицо. 

Хвост из тени сидит в кресле с томом Желязны, а Сириус, привязав письмо к лапке филина, выпускает того в окно, и Питер с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не запустить в Блэка книгой. 

Питер не хочет думать, что его чувство может называться ревностью. А Сириус вообще не станет думать об этом. 

Питер хочет вернуть утраченное, напомнить, прикоснуться – но для этого нужно снова выйти на свет, и у него не хватает сил, или храбрости, или злости, или чего-то еще, а Сириус не станет делать первый шаг, потому что ему это не нужно, он ждет возвращения своего филина – с сообщением о том, что Джеймс, наконец, выкроил вечер для встречи с любимым другом, Сириус не поедет к нему сам, потому что не хочет навязываться… 

Ревность, так и не осознанная, требует выхода, требует сделать хоть что-нибудь, например, смять клетчатую ткань в кулаке, а филин все не возвращается, Сириус все мрачнеет, невидимая струна все натягивается, и когда Питер готов уже на все, только бы разрубить этот гордиев узел, в пабе, куда Петтигрю заходит после работы, к нему подсаживается человек в черной мантии. Человек предлагает ему выйти из тени и стать кем-то значимым. 

Питер искренне считает, что из тени можно выйти только на свет.

 

**Струнные и фортепиано**

В следующий раз их танго оказывается до обидного скомканным: слишком много свидетелей, слишком много ярости и слишком мало времени. В результате один превращается в покойника, а другой отправляется в тюрьму. 

Но страсти этому танцу не занимать.


End file.
